Percabeth family Continuing of HOO
by Annabeth Jackson3
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are having a baby! Many eventful things happen in their life. This includes characters from the PJO and HOO series.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters or the pjo hoo series titles**

Annabeth's POV

I stare in the mirror waiting, it's the longest 5 minutes of my life! Finally it's time. I look down... positive. I took another... positive...

I don't know how I'm going to tell Percy, I don't know if he'll take it as a good thing or think we aren't ready yet. Suddenly, a flood of emotions washed over me. I slumped against the wall, sobbing, staring at the positive test. Then I heard Percy calling my name. I groaned, knowing he'd find me like this I attempted to dry my tears up but couldn't, they just kept pouring out. A knock on the door shook me and Percy walked in.

Percy's POV

I trapsed into mine and Annabeth's house to find the kitchen and living room deserted. I called for Annabeth, no answer, it wasn't like her to just leave without telling me where she went, besides, her car was in the garage. I continued to walk briskly to our bedroom where I began to hear sniffling. I knocked on the door to our bathroom and walked in. Annabeth was sitting on the floor, back against the wall with her head on her knees, shaking. She looked up, her eyes red from crying, but seemingly a more shocking grey than usual. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she is, even though I could tell she'd been bawling, with her blonde hair in a messy bun and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with the denim shorts Piper had helped me pick out for our 6 month wedding anniversary. It was hard to believe that was a whole 9 months ago.

"Percy," she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I picked up her chin where her piercing grey eyes were even with my eyes and forced her to look up. Then I

I noticed what she had clutched in her hand... a positive pregnancy test. I immediately understood and reached out to grasp her in my arms. She burst into tears again. She buried her head in my shirt and began ranbling half mumbling half crying about how she wasn't ready to be a mother. I held her as comfortingly as I could and told her the truth.

"You will be a wonderful mom! I don't know who would be more cut out for the job!" She didn't answer back but she steadied her breathing and wiped her eyes. That night as I layed in bed, I watched my gorgeous wife change clothes into one of my old shirts 2 sizes too big and her Victoria's secret underwear, she crawled into bed and snuggled up close to me.

 **I appreciate any reviews and if you have any suggestions for my following chapters I will definitely take them into consideration! Thank you to everyone who reads this!**


	2. 2 Plans

**I don't own any of these characters**

Annabeth's POV

Telling Percy was a lot easier than I expected, although I didn't really tell him, it was more like I cried and he saw the pregnancy test in my hand, but it was like he completely understood. He held me tight in his arms and reassured me. I dryed my eyes and got ready for bed. I changed my clothes in front of my husband, fully aware of his staring at me. I climbed into bed with Percy, lying close to him, we layed in silence, then suddenly I sat straight up. He sat up with me too.

"When are we going to tell everybody?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought we could go see my mom and your dad tomorrow, then go to camp Half-Blood to tell everyone there."

"What if we have some of our friends from camp Half-Blood come stay in New Rome so we can tell all of our friends at once?" I asked him.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I will Iris message them in the morning and also let Reyna know we've got company coming." Percy answered.

I shook my head happily. "Let's go to your moms house first. Hopefully my dad will take it okay."

"It'll be fine no matter what." He assured me.

I woke up early the next day at 2 am and ran to the bathroom where I threw up twice. As I trudged back into the bedroom, Percy woke up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, he asked me what I was doing.

I responded "Puking my guts out."

"Oh," he said flatly. "So you've got morning sickness." he frowned

"How do you know I have morning sickness?" I asked him curiously. "It could just be the flu."

"Annabeth, your 3 months pregnant. It _is_ morning sickness."

"Ughhhh!" I growled.

I ended up falling back to sleep, though I don't know how, and didn't wake up again to puke until 6:30 am. We decided to head out early, so we could stop occasionally on the way to Sally's for me to throw up.

 **I really enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it, again I appreciate any reviews and comments. And will take all suggestions into consideration. Love to all!**


End file.
